The Unruly Life (Peeta and Katniss)
by AshleyV
Summary: This story covers Peeta's and Katniss's life after the revolution and war. All rights reserved to The Hunger Games I do not own any of theses characters or certain ideas published by Suzanne Collins.
1. Chapter 1

The Unruly Life **CHAPTER ONE UNCERTAINTY **

Life is a questionable mystery, people they wonder around thinking when will my true love come find me? For most it falls into place quick, but for others life does not work out as planned. For me life has been a world wind so many obstacles. After the hunger games I was left broken and damaged by what the Capital took away from me. The sad part is I'll never have the sweet touch of my sister's comfort when I'm sleeping. I'll never enjoy my mother's smile that faintly appeared when Prim accomplished something new. Never have Gale be a part of the major events in my life. And Peeta he will never want me the way he once did. Finishing the book of the fallen tributes with Peeta gives me comfort. Unfortunately my stubborn mind has been changing and the hope of Peeta's love is what I thirst for, crave and need. I just realized this before President Snow destroyed our lives.

I could not believe my eyes. Peeta was right in front of me, district 12 was such a small area and now with all my close friends and family gone I focus all of my time on Peeta and occasionally Hamish occupies my mind as well. Greasy Sae enters my home making sure I stay in line and keep myself focused.

"What are you doing now girl?" replied Greasy Sae.

I smiled fondly at her "Being my usual charming self".

She brought over her famous indescribable squirrel stew. I smile at the warmth when it entered my unfilled stomach.

"I thought that I should start to teach the few local children how to uses a bow and other must needed survival skills" Katniss mentioned.

"Good girl finally thinking of others" the old lady joked. "But I must be leaving now I only wanted to stay for a short time".

Katniss greeted her friend off and was happy to be reminded of familiar memories from what home use to be. Walking down the pathway Katniss headed to the square. There she saw where the children attended school and played. Katniss found herself thinking about having her own children one day. This scares Ms. Everdeen but haunts her mind as well.

Katniss greeted the teacher and she responded "Oh Ms. Everdeen I have been expecting you".

"I'm happy to hear that so when can I begin?" Katniss replied.

"Now's fine the open area behind the school is perfect for teaching archery".

So Katniss began making targets and stood up putting her arrow in her bow. Such a familiar feeling. Comforting. The children watched in amazement as Katniss hits every target she made. As Katniss instructed the children how to hold a bow she noticed Peeta walking by. He locked eyes with hers and almost looked bewildered. Instead of walking towards Katniss Peeta looked onward walking towards the bakery. Ms. Everdeen bit her lip unsure of Peetas reaction.

"Well thank you children for your time, I'll be back at the end of the week to teach you more".

"Thank you Ms. Everdeen" the children gleefully responded.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO THE RUNAWAY

Katniss walked home swiftly soon running towards the forest crying to herself unsure about how she felt. I love him, I love him, and oh how I love him. Why does he not want me anymore, how could something so pure be so broken by such evil? I never even deserved such a love and I was always so blind to see how he truly felt. The Games have been such a curse but a blessing in disguised. After that first interview with Cesar I knew how Peeta really felt about me, I knew that he wanted me more than I could admit.

It was late, Katniss spent the rest of her day curled up on the forest floor. She did not even flinch when the sky became dark and cloudy. Haymich came through a clearing in between the trees. "Katniss what are you doing to yourself?"

She did not replied instead she stayed curled up in a ball as Haymich carried her home. He stayed with Katniss asking her a variety of questions. Silences. Nothing. Hours went by and Haymich finally left.

Haymich darted quickly over to Peeta's. Haymich kept Peeta updated on what happened between the Games, the uprising and the unruly outcome of the war. Peeta knew who Katniss was, he even knew she was in love with him, but he never wanted to admit he wanted her. Peetas mind got trapped within lies and reality. The Capital had no limitations; they completely brainwashed him.

"Come boy, I need your help" Haymich declared.

"What's wrong, you never ask me for anything" Peeta responded.

"It's Katniss" the conversation became silent.

As Haymich waited for a response he grabbed Peeta by the arm and dragged him to Katniss's home. It was not far only about a five minute walk away. When they entered the house it looked amazing. Bright coloured green wall paint in the main hall and calming green in the living room. There was a giant lsofa with a floral pattern. It seemed calming here almost like nature came alive indoors. Peeta could see himself growing old in this home sitting by the fireplace and watching his children grow up. Than reality set in, "Peeta, Peeta, I do not see her anywhere!"

"What, oh, I'll help you look; we can split up, I'll go upstairs" Peeta finally managed to say.

Peeta went up the long oak staircase he looked in all the bedrooms and found nothing. No noise entered the hall only the sound of his own footsteps. He finally noticed the bathroom door was shut. Peeta knocked and there was no reply, he entered the bathroom to hear quiet sobs behind the shower curtain.

"Katniss, Katniss?" Peeta asked.

No response came; only crying. Peeta moved the shower curtain to one side and saw a drenched Katniss in the tub with all of her clothes on crying. She was holding on to the token Peeta had in the Quarter quell. Peeta lifted Katniss out of the tub into his arms he soon removed some of the damp layers of her clothing. He grabbed the nearby towel and began to wrap it around her.

"Katniss its fine, it's me Peeta".

Ms. Eveerdeen was surprised to hear Peeta's voice never mind him addressing her without wanting to hurt her.

"Why are you being so damn nice to me?" Katniss said.

"What do you mean?" Peeta questioned.

"Well yesterday you looked like you wanted to kill me and now you're rescuing me?"

"Katniss calm down your acting like I'm going to hurt you".

Haymich could hear arguing from the middle level of the house. That's when he found Katniss wrapped in a towel yelling at Peeta.

"Katniss stop he was only trying to help because I asked him to" Haymich declared.

Katniss did not look at either of them and headed downstairs to lay on the couch. Peeta and Haymich followed. Than Peeta lost it.

"Who are you, what am I doing here?" Peeta soon saw Katniss, "I'm going to kill her, look what she's done, and she's dangerous, she took everything away from me".

Haymich restrained Peeta as he started to over react.

" Peeta calm down you're here in Katniss's house, in district twelve, she is not going to hurt you anymore, you are safe where her in district 12 not The Capital". Haymich told Peeta as he started to shake.

"I cannot handle this!" Katniss yelled.

Katniss left the house and started to walk away, she did not even turn around to give Peeta another thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 BROKEN **

I have no one, nothing, why did I even return here? District twelve was rebuilt after the falling of The Capital. I needed the structure that I thought home could provide for me. But nothing was going to bring anyone back. I have blamed so many people for the outcome of Prims death; Coin, Gale, my mother and myself. I could not move forward in my life because I was broken.

Peeta finally calmed down and Haymich looked at him in amazement.

"Where's Katniss is she ok?"

"NO, what do you think Peeta you're ripping this girl apart".

"Did I blackout again?"

"Yes you blackout again. Leaving you in The Capital's hands, was all my fault. I'm so sorry Peeta, your life would have been so much better if you and Katniss stayed together and just got married" Haymich finally finished.

"What do you mean married?"

"I think you should watch this", Haymich pulled out the last recorded records of the Quarter Quell.

Hours past and Peeta finished watching the little footage that Haymich had on the Quarter Quell. Tears streamed down Peeta's face.

"Peeta I'm sorry I should have told you more about your relationship with Katniss, but I never knew how negatively it would affect you and her".

Katniss opened the door and saw a crying Peeta sitting on the sofa. Haymich smiled fondly and Katniss wrapped her arms around Peeta without even thinking about it. Peeta did not pull away instead he moved closer to the girl he once knew, the girl he loved, and the girl he had to reintroduce himself too.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR THE INTRODUCTION**

Katniss could not believe she was actually hugging Peeta. The guy she was in love with, how she missed his embrace while she slept. Her dreams were getting worse but she had a feeling they would be put to a stop soon enough. "Stay with me" Katniss whispered.

"Always".

Haymich smiled "I think I'll be going".

"I did not realize how much I wasn't told by Haymich, he would tell me little pieces of my life but I forgot who you were to me".

"You realize now, that's all I want".

"Katniss I'm scared sometimes I do not know reality from my own thoughts".

"Peeta do you trust me?"

"Yes, of course".

"If you're ever unsure just ask me".

Peeta and Katniss agreed to take their relationship slow. Since Katniss's house had multiple rooms he decided to stay the night in one of the guest rooms. Once Peeta was in bed and asleep, Katniss snuck into the bed to lay beside Peeta. Both Katniss and Peeta had one of the best sleeps of their life.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE ICING ON THE CAKE**

That morning Peeta woke up to Katniss's warm sleeping face. Katniss soon woke up to Peeta smiling at her.

"I don't think I've slept that well in a long time" Peeta remarked.

"I know I feel so good when you're around" Katniss responded.

Peeta made his way down to the kitchen as Katniss got dressed in proper clothing. While in the kitchen Peeta made fresh bread and eggs. Katniss was pleased to see Peeta making himself at home.

As Katniss made her way down the stairs Peeta said, "I think it's about time we go on a proper date".

Katniss smiled "I agree".

Katniss and Peeta ate breakfast, once they were done Peeta left for the bakery. And Katniss made her way to the school. Katniss entered the school and went to the main office to find the teacher of the older children Mrs. Ryann.

"Hello, my name is Katniss Everdeen and I'm looking for Mrs. Ryann".

The older woman at the front desk directed Katniss to room 120, there she was greeted by the children and Mrs. Ryann.

"Oh, Ms. Eveerdeen I'm sorry the children were busy writing a quiz but their done now. You can set up in the back again and we will be out shortly".

Katniss arranged different obstacles this time instead of targets. The children soon came outside and excelled at ever new thing Katniss taught them. Katniss was pleased to be helping the children she never wanted to see the games happen again, but even more she wanted teenagers and young adults to know how to protect their selves.

Katniss said her goodbyes to the children and rushed home to get ready for her date with Peeta. Katniss was so happy. Katniss had not dressed up since her last interview with Cesar. It was nice to have Peeta see her in something more feminine. Katniss wore a green fitted dress nothing fancy but nicer than what she usually wears.

The nock at the door came so soon but when Katniss opened the door Peeta looked amazing. He wore a grey button down and black pants. His hair perfectly placed and his smile glowing.

"You look beautiful Katniss, your hair looks great down".

"Thank you, you clean up well yourself".

Peeta escorted Katniss to the bakery where he decorated the backroom in a variety of white lights and stars. The cake in the middle of the room was gorgeous every flower was placed on it beautifully and the sweet smell of fresh baked goods filled the room.

"You did this all for me, Peeta thank you".

"Of course Katniss I did this because I know deep down that I love you".

Before Katniss could say anything Peeta lead her to the basement where a large range of rose petals, candles and white lights covered the room. Peeta got on one knee and pulled out a breathtaking diamond and emerald green engagement ring.

"Katniss I know I said I wanted to take things slow but I know that ever since the first day I saw you I wanted to be with you forever. Therefore Ms. Eveerdeen will you do me the honor of marring me?"

"Yes, I will marry you, Peeta, yes!"


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX WEDDING PLANS**

Katniss could not help it she reached over to Peeta hugged him and wept. Peeta reached up to her face and wiped the tears that had fallen. He caressed his fiancés face and brushed the hair that fell into her eyes. Then Peeta griped Katniss's head gently and they kissed gently at first and more passionately as they continued.

Many thoughts were running through Katniss's mind. Are we really ready to get married? Will Peeta be able to control his blackouts? Katniss was worried about so many different emotions but knew her love for Peeta could overcome any worries she may have.

"So let's head upstairs and finish our dinner and bake goods" Peeta said.

Peeta grabbed Katniss's hand and they went upstairs. There they ate a lovely dinner of homemade vegetable soup, robin's egg sandwich, lemon tarts and cake.

"How is this going to work are we living together now or after the wedding and when should we get married?" Katniss asked Peeta.

"Slow down Katniss everything will work out. I think that I'll keep my home until we get married than we can move my things into your home. I'd like to incorporate both of our styles into our home. As for when to get married it depends on how long you want to plan".

"You know wedding planning's not my thing, I'd like to keep it simple".

"I know you like to keep it simple but I think that we should ask Effie Trinket to help us plan the wedding" Peeta remarked.

"Why not I have not seen Effie in a while and knowing her she would enjoy planning our wedding. I'd like to get married in the next six months, honestly the sooner the better" Katniss replied.

After the couple finished dinner they made their way to Katniss's house to celebrate. Katniss and Peeta were in love but never talked about having a more intimate relationship. Since Peeta wanted to keep the relationship slow Katniss decided they should wait until they got married. Which Peeta agreed with once Katniss suggested her idea to him.

That night Katniss and Peeta slept in her room the bed was much larger than the guest bedrooms. Peeta held Katniss until she had fallen to sleep. That night Katniss had a strange dream not a night mare but a dream that was so vivid. Katniss dreamt of her wedding with Peeta it was beautiful white roses, doves and a green backdrop. Tons of familiar faces, Peeta whispering I love you as she walked down the aisle. The only problem was once the ordained minister said the words _' if anyone believes these two should not be joined together speak now or forever hold your peace'._ Gale stood up from the audience and announced the words "I object". The dream ended with Katniss waking up in a cold sweat.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN GALE

Katniss looked at the clock that hung beside her bed, it read 5:00am. She was so stressed out she decided to just get up and start her day. Constant thoughts drilled Katniss's mind, she loved Peeta she wanted to marry him, but Katniss needed Gales support as a friend. All of those memories they shared how could Katniss ever forget about their relationship. Peeta soon woke up noticing that Katniss's warm body was not beside him. Peeta made his way down the stairs and noticed Katniss standing in the kitchen.

"Katniss what's wrong?"

"I could not sleep, sorry to wake you".

"My dear you have to open up to me, please what's wrong?"

" I miss Gale, I miss the way things were before the games, if it wasn't for you I do not think it would have been worth it".

Peeta held Katniss in his arms, "we will try to contact Gale, and I know he must miss you as well".

"I'm just afraid he won't be very supportive of our relationship or our engagement".

"Leave Gale up to me, Katniss".

Peeta left for the Square he wanted to send a message to Gale in District two. Katniss headed over to Haymich's house she knew he would not be awake but thought he should hear the good news first hand.

A few minutes later Katniss was knocking at Haymich's door, "Haymich open up, its Katniss".

Instead of waiting for Hamish to open the door Katniss walked inside. Haymich was laid out on the couch asleep it was late afternoon. The house was incredible clean thanks to Haymich's cleaning lady but it still reeked of alcohol and stale bread.

"Haymich wake up".

He never woke up so Katniss turned on the TV full blast; Haymich soon woke up.

"So how's it going between the two love birds?" Haymich said smugly.

"Good actually I came over here to tell you that Peeta proposed for real this time and were getting married".

"Katniss isn't this too soon, you know Peetas still trying to recover from the tracker jacker venom that corrupted his mind".

"I know but I love him and he seems ready. We've waited so long already, I just don't want to wait any longer.

Haymich thought long and hard about what Katniss said as he took a long drink of his whiskey. "I know you're sick of waiting Katniss but there's so many factors to consider".

"Well we have six months, so hopefully that's long enough".

"I think it will be Katniss I wish you all the best, you know that".

"Thank you Haymich, but that's not the only reason I came here. Do you hear anything from the other Districts, I mean do you hear from Gale?"

"The last time I heard from Gale he whispered to me _keep Katniss safe and happy, forever_. I said that I would respect his wishes".

"I need him in my life Haymich, Peetas enough but I need more than enough".

"I know girl, I know" Haymich responded.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT THE TRUTH**

Katniss left Haymich's house and headed home. When she entered Peeta was not there.

"Peeta, Peeta?" Katniss questioned.

Peeta was nowhere to be found, so Katniss started to run to the Square. Once she got there she entered the bakery. The door was locked and everything appeared to be in order. Katniss was so worried. Greasy Sae soon came from around the corner, "girl come quickly its Peeta!"

Katniss followed Greasy Sae into the Hob there she found Peeta holding his knees into his chest. He was squirming on the dirt floor unable to realize what he was doing. Katniss ran over to Peeta, "Peeta I'm here".

Peeta did not respond instead he swung his arm at Katniss. Katniss dodged his elbow before it could hit her head. Katniss did not know how she would respond to Peetas reaction knowing that she could not live without him again. Instead of avoiding the problem Katniss put all her weight onto Peeta and kissed him long and hard. She than whispered into his ear "I love you, stay with me".

Peeta responded with "is this real?"

"Yes Peeta this is real, I love you".

Peeta snapped back to normal and Katniss realized that her relationship had a hopeful future. The Capital could never take away truth, it could only hide it. Katniss helped Peeta to his feet.

"Katniss where am I?"

"You're in the Square you blacked out for a short time but you came back to me".

Peeta did not know what to say so he grabbed Katniss hand and allowed her to escort him to her home. Katniss thanked Greasy Sae for helping Peeta.

"Peeta what happened, before you blackout?"

"I do not know exactly I was walking home and then I saw something".

"What did you see Peeta?" Katniss said gently.

"I saw a group of men, standing in a far distance getting supplies from the Hob. Greasy Sae was telling me that they were from The Rebellion. She heard rumors that the men travel to each district ensuring that everyone stays in order. When I looked away from her and back to the group of men I saw a young man grab someone forcefully by the arm. Before I could fully react I noticed the individual looked exactly like Gale. Then I blacked out."

"Peeta" Katniss said before tripping on her stairs to the house.

Peeta helped Katniss up the stairs he unlocked the door and when he walked in there was Gale standing in the middle of the living room.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE EMPTY**

Peeta looked at Gale with sharp eyes without any second thought Peeta pushed Gale up against the wall. Peeta restricted Gale's hands so he could not fight back. "I'm only going to ask you one time what are you doing here?"

Gale laughed and spat in Peetas face "Come on is that any way to treat your brother in-law after all you're the one that messaged me, Peeta".

Katniss ran and jumped at Peeta, "Peeta let go of him, he didn't do anything wrong, let go!"

"You weren't there Katniss you did not see the way Gale treated those people".

Katniss whispered to her fiancé, "I know Peeta but I cannot live without knowing he's alive in the world".

Peeta let go of Gale and walked beside Katniss grabbing her at the waist as he stood beside her. Gale, Peeta and Katniss all seemed confused and angry. No one knew what to say.

"Gale can I talk to you upstairs alone" Katniss finally said.

Peeta did not want to leave Katniss alone with Gale but he trusted her to make the right choice. Katniss walked up the long wooden staircase and Gale followed. Katniss walked into the study there she stood by the window. Once Gale entered he instinctively closed the door.

"Gale what happened in The Square today, what are you doing to these innocent people?"

"Innocent people, Katniss, innocent, these people are disrupting the peace do you really want another uprising, another HUNGER GAMES?"

"You know as much as I do, by taking away someone's freedom you are creating another uprising. Gale what's wrong with you, what happened to your will for a better future?"

"I lost my true love the only girl that was destined to be with me not some joke of a baker".

Katniss just looked at Gale, "Gale it was always Peeta, you just have to accept that".

"No you kissed me and I knew that you felt what I felt".

"Gale I love you but not the way I love Peeta".

Gale looked at Katniss dismissively "I know you love me like a brother but that will never be good enough. Who was there for you and your family all those years? Who supported you? Peeta? No, your mom, no. It was me not anyone else".

Katniss looked at the evil that appeared on Gales face his words bitter and possessive. "Leave my house and never return" Katniss said sternly.

"Katniss just come back with me to District two, I promise you will be happy", as Gale said that he grabbed Katniss she screamed and Peeta came running up the stairs. Peeta rammed the locked study door. Before he could react Katniss and Gale were gone.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN CAPTIVE **

Peeta wanted to cry and scream out at the same time he was so confused. He did not know where to start looking for Katniss. But Peeta knew that he had to start somewhere so he ran out the door to Haymich's house.

"Haymich!" the door was already open.

Haymich was laying on the ground, he had a range of bruises on his skin. Peeta knew that this was no accident this was because of Gale and his followers from District 2. Peeta lifted Haymich and carried him to the Square there he was greeted by the new doctor Emily.

"A stretcher, I need a stretcher and 50ml of morphine "Emily cried out.

"Do not worry we will take care of him is there any way I can get your name".

"Umm Peeta Mellark".

"Are you family?"

"Well sort of all of his families gone so I'm the closes thing he has to family. Not trying to be rude but I have to fix something".

Peeta ran through the Square there he was able to find some men laughing and drinking outside of a local pub.

"I will pay a handful of you to help me find my fiancé".

The men laughed, "Go find someone who cares".

Peeta was so lost without Haymich's guidance, he needed help from someone he could trust but he was so desperate to find Katniss he was willing to do anything. Peeta ran to City Hall there he demanded for a search party for Katniss. The lady at the front desk had no idea how to calm Peeta down so she got the guards. The guards calmed Peeta down and finally got the head council member to listen to Peetas story.

"My fiancé Katniss Eveerdeen has been kidnapped by a friend Gale Hawthorne from District two. Gale is not to be trusted and can be dangerous; he attacked our friend Haymich. Katniss participated in the Hunger Games and as you know she was the face of the Revolution. District twelve needs to ensure her safety" Peeta explained.

The head councillor listened carefully to Peeta's story and understood his concern.

"Peeta we will give you three men and you may lead a search party to find Ms. Eveerdeen, you have approximately a week of our services to help you. We will make Katniss's disappearance known and alert every districts authorities about the dangers Gale Hawthorne possesses".

"Thank you for your concern and regard" Peeta remarked.

"Now to get started I need you to talk to our train operator, we will talk to the authorities at district two they may have some helpful information about Gale's whereabouts".

The Councillor got a lead on Gale and Peeta, the train operator and three other men started the journey to district thirteen.

"Hey there I'll be your right hand man, my name is Alex".

"Nice to meet you I'm Peeta".

"Well Peeta let me introduce you to our weapons specialist John and our tracer Jake".

"So do you think they will be in district thirteen or are they running?" Jake remarked.

"I did not even know district thirteen was still standing after the rebellion. If it's still there than I think Gale does not want to run he will stay and wait. He wants to get at me not Katniss" Peeta said.

After the men ate and slept for the night they were transported to district thirteen in the early morning. There they saw a rally going on with Gale on the main steps of City Hall facing the crowd.

"My fellow allies I come to you in distress, you must know that we are still struggling for equality. If you want freedom than join me and we will be free together!"

The crowd went wild, they all listened to Gale like he was their saviour.

Peeta rushed the group of the men around the crowd "ok let's split up John you will set up your gun above us keep your eye on Gale. Alex you will go on the steps where Gale is and speak to the crowd try to calm them down. Next, Jake you will come with me to find Katniss".

The four men split up and began their mission. Alex ran up to the microphone and started addressing the crowd "Listen to me what this young man is telling you is wrong. Freedom is here now, but if another uprising takes place than that freedom will dissipate. By fighting back we will not stand as a nation. We will fall and be at the mercy of another President Coin, but instead of the name _Coin _the name will be _Gale_".

Gale shut off the power of the microphone and leaped at Alex. Alex fought back, the crowd rebelled as well. The crowd started to argue and fight between one another; there was total chaos.

Jake ran and Peeta followed they could not believe what they were seeing complete chaos. "Peeta pay attention I think I know where he might have Katniss".

Peeta followed Jake into the tunnels of the city underground where the town members lived before the death of Coin and President Snow.

"What was Katnisses old room number when she lived in District 13?" Jake questioned.

"Number of her room I'm not sure" Peeta remarked.

"Fine we will have to search each room; we can alternate" Jake remarked.

The men ran to each room almost giving up they reached a room almost hidden at the end of the hall way there they found Katniss tied to the metal bed frame. She was sitting on the dirt floor with bloody wrists from trying to escape. Her braid came undone and her hair was plastered with sweat.

"Katniss!" Peeta screamed.

Peeta grabbed Katniss kissing and holding his face to hers.

"We have to leave now" Jake demanded.

Jake pulled out a hand held steel cutting saw from his bag, the saw worked quickly the battery power lasted long enough to get Katniss detached from the cuffs that held her to the old rusted bed frame. The group ran out of the underground tunnels once they re-entered the surface no one could be found except for John and Alex crowding around an almost lifeless body. The man lying on the ground was Gale.

"Katniss we have to leave now, get on the train" Peeta demanded.

"But what about Gale?" Katniss said.

"Do not worry I will bring him, I promise".

Then Jake and Alex picked up Gale and they all boarded the train. The train started their path back to district twelve once everyone entered. Katniss did not know how to react as she looked down at the five men. She was just happy she was safe and heading home.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11 UNCERTAINTY **

Katniss could not believe what a mess she was in, how could her best friend become so corrupted with power. This was not Gale, Gale would never act in such a greedy way.

Katniss looked over at Gale laying in the train's hospital room. His face smooth except for a giant brownish, purple bruise on the top right corner of his forehead. Katniss grabbed a warm wet cloth to wipe at Gales Face. She looked at the scraps that shown on Gales arms and soon cleaned the bloody cuts.

"Gale" Katniss whispered, "Gale, I know you did not mean for anything to happen to me or anyone else. I always known you loved me, I love you too Gale, it hurts me to know I've caused you so much pain".

Peeta was listening to Katniss's soft whispers to her friend. He always knew of their relationship, he was never jealous but at this moment he was. Gale just kidnapped his fiancé and Katniss just wanted to forget about it. Peeta walked away from the shadows and greeted his fiancé.

"Katniss, you should get some rest you have been watching him the entire trip".

"It's fine Peeta, I want to stay with him".

"Katniss, Gale just kidnapped you why are you being so nice?"

"Peeta, Gale never meant any harm he just wanted things to be the way they once where".

"No I don't think you understand, you're not sixteen any more Katniss".

Instead of responding to Peeta Katniss started to block him out. After not receiving any response Peeta walked away. Katniss did not understand Peeta's reaction; Gale was her friend and nothing was going to change that relationship. A couple hours pasted and Alex came in to the room ensuring that Gale's wounds were healing correctly.

"Don't worry Katniss, I'll take it from here" Alex said.

"Thank you, I'll be back in the early morning to check on him again" Katniss responded.

As Katniss entered her room she noticed Peeta sleeping. Katniss soon undressed and changed into her night clothes. She was so happy to be sleeping beside Peeta she loved him so much. As Katniss moved in closer to lay on Peeta's chest he woke up and wrapped his arms softly against Katniss kissing her gently.

"Peeta I never want you to feel like you have to compete with Gale, I did not mean to block you out earlier. I just can't deal with all of the reality, I want everything and feel like I have nothing" Katniss sighed as she said this.

Peeta's eyes softened and gazed into Katniss's feeling all the pain and serener she felt. "Kaniss my love you may not always have everything, but you will always have me".


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE A NEW BEGINNING **

As Katniss awoke she noticed Peetas soft eyes following her looking her body up and down. He traced her lips slowly with his index finger. The soft sensation of Peetas touch relaxed Katniss, instead of opening her eyes Katniss went on top of Peeta and kissed him long and hard. They stayed making out and caress each other for about twenty minutes. Than Gale entered the room.

"OH, don't stop you know I want to watch my best friend make out with her fiancé" Gale stammered. Alex was not far behind him and Katniss blushed as they entered the room.

Soon Peeta laughed, "You better get used to it Gale that whole kidnapping thing is long forgotten and well we want you at our wedding. And since I never see you I think now is the best time to ask you something".

Katniss looked at Peeta with surprise, she was unsure of what question was going to come out of Peeta's mouth.

"Gale will you be my best man?"

Gale stared at Katniss thinking that she put Peeta up to this, but her eyes displayed the same shock that Gales and Alex read.

"Please Peeta Gale has just started to heal and we should celebrate his quick recovery" Katniss mentioned.

"I am celebrating Katniss. Now Gale will you do use the honor of attending our wedding and being my best man".

As Peeta asked Gale a second time the words finally started to register in Gales mind.

"Of course I'd love to be at your wedding and I'd be honored to be your best man Peeta".

Alex and Katniss exchanged surprised looks. Gale and Alex left the room and Katniss was still stunned by Peetas happy attitude.

Peeta could tell what Katniss was thinking and responded quickly, "Katniss remember that conversation we had yesterday evening well I realized I want you to have everything. I've finally realized that everything should include Gale as well as myself. I know it's hard for you to admit that considering the pain Gale caused during the rebellion and then the kidnapping. But deep down we both know you will never be happy until we can live in a good balance".

"Your right Peeta! Know when can we start the wedding planning?"

"Well Effie should be over at Haymich's house when we arrive back at District Twelve and she will be extremely excited".

"I just wish Prim was here she would have wanted us to get married, I wanted her to be my maid of honor. Now I have no on in mind".

"What about your mother?" Peeta ask.

"I don't know if she will even attend the wedding considering the pain it causes her to see District Twelve".

Once Katniss said this the captain went on speaker and _said "everyone we have finally reached our destination"._

"Well just think about it Katniss" Peeta smiled and squeezed Katniss's hand.

They both got dressed and said good bye to Peeta's new found friends Alex, John and Jake. Peeta asked all of them to come back and attend the wedding which was coming soon. Katniss was happy to be home and ready to plan her wedding.


End file.
